Fred Weasley's New Life
by Cool Kitty
Summary: When Fred changes and parts from George please review
1. Default Chapter Title

Fred Weasley's New Life  
  
After finnishing his last year at Hogworts Fred needed   
to find a job.  
  
"Why don't you and George go find a job together" His   
mum asked him.  
  
To be honest with mum I didn't want to go find a job   
with George.  
  
Thorough my life I've been following George around.   
People think we're alike, we enjoy thi same stuff.   
Well you could see it that way, but I've been copying   
George all the time. He's the one that likes doing   
pranks. Then why don't I just lead my own life you ask?   
Peth how am I supposed to know. Mabye it's because I want   
George to like me,mabye I want to be just like him ,or   
mabye it's both of them combined.  
  
I just don't know. I'm so weak and George is--is so   
strong. Think of a cat and a mouse it's kinda like that-  
well sorta.  
  
I really want to change my life, seriously I do. But what  
should I do? What will people say when I change? Most  
importantly what will George think of me? Will he hate   
the new me? Or will he understand?  
  
I want a family, a new life. George just wants to be a  
prankster. I want to marry and have children. And I know  
who I want to marry. I have a crush on someone.  
  
Cho, oh Cho she's so pretty and I'm-I'm so not. The   
problem is not that she's in Ravenclaw, the problem is   
that she doesn't know the real me. She just see's me as   
a copy of George.  
  
A few days later.  
  
This is my momment. It's now or never - I need to tell   
Cho.  
  
After a while.  
  
I told her I don't believe it I actually told her. She   
broke my heart with her response this is what she said.  
  
"TOO LATE!! It was your fault that you wanted to copy  
George in the first place."  
  
Or was that what I said to myself when she said it. Oh I  
remember ehat she said now.  
  
"Fred, I know you different from George, I knew it all   
along, but you didn't love me enough to come and tell me,"  
She said it kindly. "I've waited a long time for you to   
tell me, but sorry fred I think it's too late. I've   
already fallen in love with someone else."  
  
I showed no emotion when she said this. After she went  
I sobbed.  
  
:: whack :: Ouch what was that? I rubbed my back.  
  
"Weasley's don't cry, Fred," It was George.  
  
"Geez, George you didn't have to whack me so hard."  
  
"Weasley's don't cry," He repeated." Say it ten times."  
  
I said it.  
  
I thought stupid, stupid you're a chicken Fred, you need   
to tell George about the real you.  
  
*****  
  
End of part 1  
  
A/N Okay what will happen whe Fred tells George. What   
will george say?  
  
Comments at psychokiller99@hushmail.com 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Fred Weasley's New Life Part 2  
  
What happend so far?:  
  
For all of you that just joined us. Fred is not who everyone  
he is. He's changed. He asked Cho about her feelings for  
him. Cho broke his heart, and now that's where we are.  
  
"George I need to tell you something," I was scared of   
what George will say.  
  
"What is it Fred?"  
  
I told George what I said to Cho - well a different  
version but the same principal.  
  
"Fred, if you think I'm suprised well I'm not."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not suprised. I just wish that you told me earlier."  
  
I was shocked.  
  
"Are you saying you know about the real me?"  
  
"Yes," That surprised me totally.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well it's obvious that you are different from me."  
  
"So you're Ok with it."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
In my mind I didn't really hear George's words my mind   
had moved on to a different question. Who had Cho fallen for?  
  
A/N: I still like the Part 1 better. If you want to find  
out who Cho was in love with please read the next part.  
Part 3 might be the last. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Fred Weasley's New Life Part-3  
  
A/N: I know that I've been promising to write this for  
ages but well I haven't got time. But I guess now school's  
nearly out I'll have more time during the holidays to write.  
*horray*. Ok now to the fic.  
  
******  
  
I decided to ask Cho who she loved more than me,but I  
couldn't get myself to ask the question. This is what I said  
  
"Err... Cho I need to ask you a question."  
  
And she said. "What?"  
  
I got all nervous. And I said "Don't worry I forgot what  
I was going to say."  
  
And she turned away just like that *snap fingers*.  
  
You're all feeling sorry for me right? Well just listen  
to what happened to me when I got home.  
  
Mum wasn't at home but George was.  
  
George came up to me with a grin on his face, he had  
lipstick all over his face.  
  
"George?" He knew, that I wanted to know what happened.  
  
"Well, it's for me to know and for you to find out," He  
laughed and went to his bedroom. I didn't know what   
happened but one thing's for sure he's been out with a   
girl but who??  
  
After he went into his bedroom (we didn't share the same  
bedroom anymore since Percy moved out, and we were old  
enough to live in our own space.) I followed him in.  
  
"Gerorge..." I started.  
  
"What?" He turned around and I saw that he was rubbing the  
lipstick off his face. He probably didn't want mum to   
find out.  
  
"Well..." I explained what happened with Cho.  
  
After I finnished he had an even bigger grin on his face.  
I don't know why he kept grinning, something was wrong  
and not just a little wrong but majorly wrong.  
  
"So you didn't ask her?" He had stopped grinning.  
  
"No, but...I'm going to," I shuffled my feet.  
  
Now I really felt like the weaker twin. Even weaker than  
before.  
  
"Well you don't need to because I asked for you," He  
did that annoying grin AGAIN. Argh.  
  
"Eeek," At that moment a mouse scattered across the floor.  
  
George, like totally cracked up laughing.  
  
"Err... did I say that?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good."  
  
And we both laughed.  
  
"So who did she fall for," I asked after we stopped   
laughing/crying.  
  
"Well I think you sould find out yourself," And that's  
where he left it because mum had come home.  
  
"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Mum yelled.  
  
"Busted," I said.  
  
"Yep, busted," He ran downstairs and I followed him to  
see what mum was on about.  
  
"George I saw you at hogsmeade kissing..." George  
blushed.....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....HE HE HE....  
  
A/N: Aren't I cruel. Okay i stopped it because I don't  
know who to put Cho with and who to put George with. So  
I need your help to read and review and tell me who. Ok  
bye and as soon as I get evough reviews the next part will  
come. 


End file.
